Life after the Shikon Jewel!
by MelodiousStarfire
Summary: Primarily smut/lemon w/ some plot. WARNING: Starts off graphic right off the bat!Takes place in a universe where the Shikon Jewel has been purified, Kagome and Inuyasha are already married. The well between their worlds has somehow reopened and Inuyasha and Kagome divide their time between their two homes in the feudal and modern eras. InuKag, MiroSan
1. Chapter 1 Fun in Kagome's Era

TAKE TWO. For some reason unbeknownst to me, when I first published this chapter it had a bunch of codes inserted into the text that weren't originally there. Same chapter, same smut. Take two!

Inuyasha smirked as he tightened the last cuff to Kagome's wrist. She was stuck face up in a spread eagle position, unclothed, and entirely unable to move. Her wrists were bound together across a pole in her bedroom and her legs were cuffed to either side of her bed frame.  
"There, that's what you get for saying 'Sit' too many times," thought Inuyasha. Kagome shivered as he leaned down and licked her neck, trailing his tongue all the way up to her ear, where he paused.

"You're _mine_ now, wench."

And with that, Inuyasha hit the remote control for the machine placed between Kagome's legs. The pace was slow and deep, and the pink dildo on the end was nubbed and a little above average size. Perfect to warm her up for him.

Kagome tilted her head back and moaned- this contraption was a good investment. She remembered the night the two of them first thought about buying their newest toy… Inuyasha had rescued her from a youkai's dungeon, and she had been tied down and barely clothed… When Inuyasha had bent over her to untie her restraints, he'd noticed the strong scent of her arousal. When they got back to safety, they decided maybe bondage would be fun for the two of them.

Her thoughts quickly dissipated as he gently pulled her hair to bring her face back up to meet his own. Hey eyes opened as he pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"Mmm- Inuya-"Kagome started to whisper, but Inuyasha had hit another button on their newest toy, causing it to speed up. "Ahh!" Kagome whimpered and let her head fall back down to the pillow as he sat down on the chaise next to their bed to watch. Man, did he appreciate the modern era sometimes. This was hentai for sure, but honestly, most demons were into kinkier shit than this. He was glad his mate was always willing to try new things.

Inuyasha, dressed in a red tee and sweatpants for the modern era, began to strip off his shirt, never taking his eyes off his woman as she moaned and whimpered with the machine's movements. "It looks like she's nearly ready for me… Just a few more minutes…" Inuyasha quickly stepped out of his pants and walked up to the head of the bed to kneel so his face was level with Kagome's.

"Hey, you doin' alright?" Normally he was very gentle with her- he wanted to make sure she was having a good time, though he knew she liked it rough time to time. Kagome opened her eyes and moved her head so she could look at Inuyasha. She gave a dazzling, sweaty, smile as she replied, "Mm-hm! I love this new toy, but… I love you more. Want to join in on the fun soon, Inuyasha?" It had been a year and a half since they married, but he never got tired of hearing those three magical words. "Sure thing… wench," he growled as he crawled up onto the bed and straddled her face. He breathed a sigh as her lips encased him, tongue swirling over the head of his dick. Her head bobbed up and down until he stilled her with his hand. Pressing both hands above the bed frame, he started to slowly pump in and out of her mouth, careful not to gag her. He was enjoying every little noise she made. Inuyasha looked down and drank in the sight… She was absolutely beautiful, and absolutely- "Mine," he whispered as he removed his cock from her mouth. He moved to one side of her and lay down for a kiss, holding his weight on one hand while the other hand raked a nail down her body all the way to her clit. He could feel the toy pressing in and out of her as he rubbed slow, teasing circles, and he memorized the way her lips quivered against his own as she gave herself over to his ministrations. He pulled away suddenly, and she opened her eyes to her head fall towards him- she ached for his kiss, but he was _just_ out of reach now. The tease. The dildo inside her along with Inuyasha's hand…she wanted more.

"What do you need, Kagome?" He knew what she needed, but it was always fun to hear his pure miko say it aloud.  
"Kiss me," she breathed. He obliged, never letting his fingers stop their teasing. He brushed his lips over hers, enjoying the suspense, then let himself push forward. His tongue grazed over her lips, and she was only too happy to grant him access. He loved the taste of her- she tasted like honey most of the time, since she always had some on hand for her tea. With a certain amount of reluctance, he pulled away from her lips once more. "What else do you need?"

"You can switch this thing off and take its place!" Kagome was flushed and attempting to buck into his hand at this point. Grinning to himself, Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek before inching his way downward, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. When he finally got down to her sex, he took a moment to fully appreciate the device that was steadily thrusting in and out of his woman. Man, it was amazing being able to call her _his_ after all this time. His hand hit the remote and the machine stopped immediately. Kagome groaned, anxiously anticipating Inuyasha's larger manhood. Instead however, Inuyasha took a slow inhale through his nose. He loved the scent of her arousal- he could never get enough. He moved the machine to the side and lay on his stomach between her legs, still tightly bound. He gave a long, hot lick and tasted her. Of course, there was the lube flavor he always tried to ignore, but her taste…Her sweat and arousal on his tongue… Only he was allowed to have the satisfaction of knowing what she tasted like. He pressed a finger into her as far as it would go, careful to not let his claws nick her. He withdrew his finger and sucked off her juices. Kagome whimpered and wiggled her hips in frustration. "Stay still, wench." Inuyasha took one long claw to her right ankle cuff, then to her left, undoing the locks on both of them. He resumed his position on his stomach and continued to lap at her pussy as he thrust his middle finger in and out of her. He was rock hard, but he wanted to get her off first. The scent of her arousal got stronger, and she whimpered again as he added a second finger. Kagome moved her newly freed legs so that her knees were now bent with her feet flat on the bed. She started rolling her hips with each thrust from Inuyasha's fingers. He smirked- he took pride in the thought that he could make her react like this. He wouldn't have ever guessed the gangly teen he'd met years ago would be into something like this, and especially not with him, a hanyou. Kagome's moan snapped him out of his train of thought, and a second later her walls started pulsing against his fingers. Satisfied with her orgasm, he licked her pussy once more, slow and deep, savoring the flavor of her come. But he wasn't done with her yet. And he was pretty sure she wasn't done with _him_ yet, either.


	2. Continuing the Fun

Kagome, now free of her shackles, took the opportunity to scoot downward and wrap her legs around her hanyou lover. She pulled him in closer and closer with her legs until she could feel the tip of his cock brush her sex. _Kami, she is wet as hell_ , thought Inuyasha. He bent forward and kissed her as his hard member easily slipped in. Kagome let out a moan and wrapped her ankles around him. She thrust her hips against him twice before Inuyasha growled and gripped her hip, ensuring she could no longer move. "Uh-uh. My woman is supposed to be obedient. If you're _good_ -" he punctuated the last word with a hard thrust, "I'll reward you. But if you're _bad_ -" he punctuated this word with a light yank of her hair, just enough to get her full and undivided attention, "I'm afraid I'll have to make you pay."  
Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha froze inside her. He took the opportunity to bite her earlobe as he whispered, "I'm going to have my way with you. Are you going to take it like a good bitch?" Kagome nodded her head eagerly, wanting him to move already.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Are you going to take it like a good bitch, Kagome?"  
"Gods, yes! Just fuck me already, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha chuckled. He was _so_ turned on and he immediately set a rapid-fire pace. He knew Kagome liked it rough, and to be perfectly frank, so did he. He kept pumping into her as fast as she could safely take- she'd gotten really good at keeping up with his hanyou side since their first night together, and he couldn't be happier about it. Smirking to himself, he decided to change things up a bit. He grabbed her upper body and maneuvered them so he was now standing with her straddling his hips, with him holding her ass for support. He carried her closer to the wall until Kagome's back was pressed firmly into the wood. Using the wall as a support, Inuyasha started fucking her against the wall, never letting her feet touch the ground. He loved the way she could kiss his neck and play with his ears in this position, but he especially loved hearing the way her breath hitched every time he thrust. When he noticed her legs starting to tire out he carried her back to the bed, carefully dropping onto her back. She turned over instantly and situated herself on all fours. She raised her ass higher in the air as she lowered herself to her elbows and turned her head to smile at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to have your way with me?" She held Inuyasha's eyes as she balanced herself on one arm and sucked her middle finger. Without breaking eye contact, she took her finger from her mouth and dragged it across her pussy before finding her clit. Inuyasha was on her in a heartbeat. He pressed into her from behind, enjoying the new angle. This was one of his favorite positions. He fucked her pussy hard until he started to feel his youkai side emerge. He didn't fight it this time- he knew he could control it. His claws lengthened and he could feel the tips starting to really dig into her hips. He felt his fangs elongate, and though he was already well endowed, his cock grew as well, causing Kagome to let out a high pitched moan.  
" _Oh_! Inu-ah! Inuyasha!" He didn't always let his demon side take over, but sometimes it was a fun way to spice things up, especially if he could catch Kagome by surprise…  
"Yeah, Kagome? Does it hurt?" He'd relaxed his grip on her and slowed his thrusts a bit at the sound of her last moan- he knew she liked it rough, but she wasn't a massochist. (Plus, she'd 'sit' him so hard if he went too far…).  
"Mmm! No, I just wanted to check in on you. I could _feel_ you transform— you've gotten better at controlling your youkai side, haven't you?" Now that she was paying attention, she could hear the change in his breathing too. Inuyasha started grinding into her, pulling out and rocking back in slightly every couple seconds. Kagome's hand, which hadn't left her clit yet, picked up its pace as she started to roll her hips in time with his.  
"Of course. And I'm fine, Kagome. But I was thinking… Since you've been taking my cock so well… Do you think I should reward you?" Inuyasha's voice was harsher in his demon form and Kagome shivered. His hand crept toward where her hand was furiously rubbing.

Kagome gasped. "Yes. I love feeling your cock in me, Inuyasha-" she felt his hand on hers and she relished the way their fingers slowly intertwined. Holding his hand always made her feel especially safe when he was in this form. It was a reassurance that he was still hers, and she his. Her Inuyasha was going nowhere. As if he knew her thoughts, Inuyasha gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Okay, I'm going to need my hand back for a minute, alright?" She nodded as he pulled out of her. Kagome let herself down so she was lying on her stomach on the bed. When she flipped over to look at him, Inuyasha was setting down their bottle of lube next to the fucking machine, a mischievous glint in his eye. Kagome smirked knowingly. Though, she'd never tried this with Inuyasha in his demon form before…  
"Spread your legs for me," growled Inuyasha. Kagome wiggled herself up onto the bed a little more and did as she was told. Inuyasha once more returned to his position on his stomach, licking her pussy with fervor. Kagome relaxed into it as she let her hands wander up to his head to play with his ears. Inuyasha bit off two of his claws and pressed his index finger to her rear entrance, gently spreading lube around the inner rim of the tight muscle. He still couldn't believe his miko was into this. He must've done something _really_ great in a past life, because he certainly hit the jackpot with her in this one.  
Inuyasha found her swollen nub once more and latched onto it as he pressed his entire index finger into her ass. Kagome rubbed his ears and moaned as she pushed into him, nearly lifting herself off the mattress. Pleased with that reaction, Inuyasha curled and uncurled his finger inside her, spreading her wider as his mouth teased her clit. His demon side was screaming at him to just take her already, but he knew he had to be gentle. He reached a hand up to fondle a breast as he pushed in a second finger and started pumping them in and out of her ass.  
 _Kami, what did I do to deserve this…_  
"Ready for your reward, love?" Inuyasha kissed her neck as he breathed in her scent.  
"God yes, just give it to me already Inuyasha!" With that, he lifted himself off his stomach and crawled over her so his body was covering hers. He pressed the tip of his head into her puckered entrance- only a couple inches, as he was well aware of his increased size due to current youkai side that had taken over. Kagome whimpered and shut her eyes as she fumbled for Inuyasha's hand. He grabbed it and kissed her lips gently. "I'm right here- open your eyes Kagome. We can stop whenever you like."  
Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. "No no, I like it. It's just bigger than the last few times is all. Go on." She wiggled her hips with her last statement and loved the feeling of him sinking into her a little bit more. Inuyasha let out a breath as he pushed into her ass slowly until all eight and a half inches were inside her to the hilt. He stilled, forcing his youkai side to calm down. He succeeded in that endeavor until Kagome let a sigh escape her lips and she shifted her hips.

Nope. All bets were off.

Inuyasha pulled out slowly before pushing back in at the same pace. He watched Kagome's face for any traces of pain, but her eyes locked with his and her smile never faltered, save for the occasional deep breath or moan. " _Kami_ , woman…Your ass is so tight. Do you like me fucking you this way, wench?" Inuaysha was pumping into her a slightly faster rate now, but it was nowhere near the speed they were at before. That was probably for the best. "Mmph! Ah- yes! Though you know what would help…" Kagome licked two of her fingers and let her hand trace her body down to her clit as Inuyasha continued to fuck her ass. Once her hand reached its destination, she let her head roll back and let out a high pitched moan. Inuyasha would have to make this quick- She was incredibly tight, especially with her fingers deep in her pussy. The things she did to him... Especially when she played with herself. It briefly crossed his mind to ask Miroku if Sango ever let him do stuff like this to her, but he quickly pushed that thought aside as Kagome let out another gasp as she rocked into him, seeking even more. "Ah, you like that, eh? Keh, you need only to ask you know." He picked the pace back up to where they'd left off, and Kagome was now screaming in delight. Inuyasha smirked and did nothing to cover up her sounds- he loved the way he made his woman feel, and he loved that she didn't care who knew it.  
Before either of them knew it, Kagome seized up, too consumed by her orgasm to continue for the time being. Inuyasha smirked as she yelled his name, and pounded into her without restraint. He was so close. He flipped Kagome onto all fours and reentered her swiftly. Entering her from behind was just so much easier. He grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him with each deep thrust, ears perking up with every gasp that escaped her lips. He had to finish soon or she'd 'sit' him for a week. He slipped out briefly and Kagome felt him reach for something on the side of the bed. When he straightened back up, he'd slathered his cock in lube and had grabbed her pink dildo from earlier...  
"Uh... Inuyasha?" Kagome wasn't quite positive what he was going to do with that dildo.  
"One more reward. You'll love this, promise." Inuyasha had coated the dildo in their lube and was working it in and out of her pussy. "Go on, you can take it from me... But just know I'm going to fuck your ass while you use it." Inuyasha looked down at his lover as she took the dildo from him. Kagome let herself down onto her elbows once more and started to pump the dildo in and out of her pussy. Once she had a steady rhythm going, Inuyasha reapplied lube to her rear entrance once more and thrust forward.  
" _Ahh! Inuyasha!"_ Kagome rocked back into him, loving the feeling of her husband pushing into her ass as she used her toy on her vagina. Taking her hand's increased speed as a good sign, Inuyasha smiled and picked up his pace once more and resumed his deep thrusts.  
"It sounds like you're enjoying this- do you like being filled by two cocks, wench? Tell me." Inuyasha was holding back now, wanting her to orgasm again before he finished.  
"Ahhhhh, I _love_ it! God, just don't stop!"  
"I won't stop til you come for me. Are you going to come for me like a good wife?"  
"Y-yes... Please... Go faster! Make me come!"  
At that, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He had already been going pretty damn hard, especially considering his increased size, _and_ the added toy. She'd never been tighter. _So she's feeling really rough today, is she? Alright, I'll give her rough..._ Inuyasha picked up his speed once more, ears quirked forward to listen for any sounds of discomfort or pain. Thankfully, none were heard. Inuaysha heard only the sound of Kagome's scream of pure ecstasy as she came hard below him. He immediately came in her ass and thanked the spirits he held out so long in his demon form.  
Panting, he withdrew from her and crawled up to the head of the bed. Kagome collapsed onto her stomach and wiggled forward to lean on his chest. She captured his lips in a heated kiss, still turned on but in much need of rest. "Thank you for my reward... I hope we can try that again... _really_ soon." Inuyasha smirked and kissed the top of her head as he lay an arm around her. "Sure thing, Kagome. You were _incredible,_ but we _both_ need to rest before we do anything. I promise we can revisit this conversation soon."  
With that, the lovers snuggled up close and let their eyes drift shut as sleep overcame them both.


End file.
